


Moving Forward

by RedfieldandNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BSAA Missions never go according to plan, C-Virus Mutation, C-Virus control, Centipede B.O.W, Field Operation, First Mission after China, M/M, Mission Time, Sherry and Piers have the cutest friendship, Shit goes down, overcoming personal barriers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Lanshiang, China and the Underwater Facility, Piers is finally released from the hospital after months of treatment and returns to work. His first Field Operation since coming back doesn't go as planned, in true B.S.A.A fashion. Piers and Chris are separated early on and Piers is trapped with a tough decision ahead of him: continue to fear the virus inside of him, or learn to control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

The light was brilliant and blinding. One minute Piers Nivans was staring down the scope of his M24 awaiting orders from his perch in the top floor window of an abandoned complex, the next he was waking up several stories below to a deafening high pitched hum and the feeling of someone shaking him. That someone was pretty damn insistent on bringing him back from his daze. Piers groaned aloud, grasping at the arms that shook him and blinking through the fog of his rattled brain. He tried his damnedest to place the familiar face of the man above him.

“--iers! Piers, --- you -ear me? Ans--- me!”

The sniper stared wide-eyed up at the shape of the soldier forming in front of him. The man was yelling in his face but the words came out muffled to the sniper’s ears. It took a moment for the hum to fade before he could piece together who the man was and what he was asking of him, “Y-yeah…” the marksman shook his head to clear it, “Yeah, I hear you, Captain.” The air around them remained clouded even as his vision returned to normal and Piers realized the abandoned building he had been positioned in had in fact blown apart from the inside. Something had gone horribly wrong this mission. Something always went wrong here in Edonia. Instead of positively identifying and taking out their assigned target, confiscating the item of importance and high tailing it out of there Piers’ team was retrieving him from the rubble at the base of the now crumbling structure.

Chris rewarded his newly revived partner with a relieved smile and a rough pat on the shoulder, “Good.” The happy gesture was short lived however, and Piers felt himself mercilessly hauled to his feet by the front of his flak vest. “We can’t stay here, we’ve been compromised,” the older soldier updated him bitterly, slinging his SIG 556 assault rifle out and directing the closest hidden members of Alpha Team to leave the area with a series of hand gestures. “We’re heading to extraction point A. Keep your head up,” he ordered, handing the sniper his nine-oh-nine handgun and skirting ahead through the broken stone and wood that surrounded them. Piers checked his new weapon and shadowed him, keeping a sharp eye out for enemy snipers above. “How did they know we were here? I thought this was a tight mission. In and out.” The marksman hissed sourly as he followed his partner. Shit like this seemed to happen every mission he’d been on so far as part of the B.S.A.A.. The failure rate of this organization was much higher than he was used to with U.S. Special Ops and it was both frustrating and exhilarating. So much so that Piers had a difficult time deciphering exactly how he felt about it at times like this.

The Captain lead them across an empty alleyway and into the next building, mentally mapping out their escape route while clearing rooms with an efficiency that reeked of experience. Piers kept his eye on the swivel, paying close attention to heavily dusted areas with low visibility. Just because he couldn’t see through the cloud of white didn’t mean the enemy couldn’t see them, he knew.

“I don’t know and we don’t have time to find out,” the Captain told him, clearing another room and bracing himself against a crumbling wall that used to house someone’s living room window. “We have to find—“

A tiny green glow appeared out of the dust of the open ceiling and found it’s way to the team leader’s collarbone. Piers’ heart stopped at the sight of it, “CAPTAIN MOVE!” he lunged forward from his position, twisting at the last second to face up where the laser light had originated and fired two shots with the nine-oh-nine. Chris hit the ground on command, recovering immediately to aim his weapon at the doorway then at the ceiling where the body of the enemy sniper fell through, dead.

From his place on the floor, Piers sent him a mixed look of shock and relief. Chris nodded his thanks, breathless from their shared adrenaline rush and grateful to have a good marksman on his team. He helped the younger soldier up off the floor and led them out of the building into the next. Four hundred feet of abandoned concrete, steel and glass loomed above them as they stepped through the unhinged doors of what might have once been a government office.

“Keep moving!” Chris yelled over the deafening sound of Alpha Team engaging the enemy within the massive corridor. The two soldiers kept low as they ran through the storm of bullets tearing apart the walls and broken furniture around them.

“Shit, they’re everywhere!”

“Keep your head down!”

So far the enemy hadn’t surrounded them. _Yet_. It was a fragile blessing, Piers knew. Snipers and men armed with various assault rifles were taking to the high ground however, taking control of the stairwells and doing a fair job of slowing Alpha Team’s progress by showering them with a continual rain of bullets and grenades from the upper levels of the hollowed out building. Chris and Piers found themselves ducking behind a fallen concrete slab just in time to avoid being blown apart. “God damn mercenaries! Where do they find these guys?!” Piers shouted over the hum of the blast. His ears were still ringing from the last explosion. Chris gritted his teeth in frustration, poking his head above their shelter for a millisecond to gauge how far their team had yet to go to clear the corridor and reach the back exit. He hadn’t counted on the enemy taking the high ground so fast. It was clear their plan of attack had been premeditated. If they didn’t get out soon they were going to be pinned down.

A broken voice sounded through the static of their comms. “ _Cap--n! Do --- read?_ ”

Chris’ hand flew to his earpiece, “Go ahead, Point. What’s your status?”

Piers took a shot at a slinking enemy sniper attempting to take position on the stairs and plucked him off before he knew he’s been spotted. The enemy sniper’s lifeless body slumped out of sight.

“ _—can’t move! We’re ----ed down from --- front!”_

 _“Shit!”_ It was Chris’ turn to hiss in frustration. The familiar clink of a grenade hitting the ground nearby sent the pair diving into another sheltering pile of rubble.

“Where’s Agent Birkin?” Piers yelled through the resonating thick cotton in their ears as he scanned their surroundings for threats as he spoke. His gun aiming wherever his sharp hazel eyes focused. National Security Agent Sherry Birkin had been assigned to them as a government liaison between the U.S. and Edonia. Her role was to positively identify the black market dealer, buyer, and product and determine the appropriate force required to put an end to the illegal trade without harming relations between the two countries. Piers had been hesitant to have her accompany the B.S.A.A. on this mission to begin with and as Assistant Team Leader of Alpha he felt personally responsible for her safety.

“I sent her ahead Point.” There was regret woven in the Captain’s tone. He shared the same concern.

An enemy poked his head around the rubble in search of the hidden duo. Too late, Piers sniped him off with a clean head shot before he even had time to register his mistake. Chris razed down two more mercenaries from the opposite side. “Staying here is not an option, follow me!” He shouted, leading his partner out into the open at a running pace.

The rest of Alpha Team had regrouped as close to the far exit as they could. When they spotted their approaching comrades the soldiers took up position and laced the area around their Captain and ATL with cover fire. But before the pair could reunite with the team the floor began to shake beneath them violently. Both Chris and Piers stumbled and fell over from the force of it.

The enemy felt the quaking too. The firefight ceased in favor of confused shouting in foreign dialogue as the mercenaries scrambled for something to hold onto. The already unstable building began to groan and break apart with the force of the shuddering; huge sections of the higher levels broke off in chunks and crashed down on one another. Blocks of concrete and once gleaming marble floors dropped from above slamming to the main floor and sending fighters from both sides scrambling out of the way.

“Tell me this is not an earthquake. Not now.” Piers winced, crawling to his partner’s side on his forearms in the rubble. Chris didn’t seem surprised by the turn of events. The field captain sent him an exasperated look but didn’t comment on their predicament. Piers guessed he was used to so much bad luck.

“Earthquake or not, we use this distraction to get the hell out of here!” Chris hollered over the commotion, pushing up from the ground and dodging a falling support beam as it landed between him and Piers. Piers followed suit, leaping over the metal and tailing him through the rubble. The rest of Alpha Team had the same idea. The soldiers were all but free of the unstable structure, a pair of them remaining in the exit to cover their remaining two members as they caught up.

A muffled roar emitted from below and the head of what looked like a giant red ooze-covered millipede burst through the ground separating Chris and Piers and sending the latter flying backward into the upturned rubble. A violent jolt shot through the sniper and he cried out as he hit the concrete hard on his right side. Winded and stunned, Piers watched helplessly as the monster pulled section after section of its grotesque slime-dripping, multi-limbed body from the depths in front of him. It was lucky for him the beast had its focus turned away. The frantic sound of frightened voices and panicked firing rang out as the monster roared again, rattling the already unstable building and lunging to attack the small humans shooting at it. It had long, stick-like legs supporting its massive weight, each ending in a thick serrated claw that shattered concrete like chalk on contact.

Chris and the remaining Alpha members engaged the creature, shooting out several of its many forward eyes and causing it to howl and rear back in pain. It had to be at least a story tall, this monster. Piers recognized Chris’ voice as the Captain yelled for him in between shots.

He would have answered his call had it not been for the staggering pain in his right shoulder that took his breath away. It was such that Piers could do nothing but lay in the dirt holding himself. _Shit_ , he thought, _perfect time to get taken out._ He pulled his hand off the wound. Bright crimson seeped through the fabric of his glove. An enemy sniper had shot him. It was an incredibly lucky hit too. Nailing a moving target was difficult, a falling one even more so….

The millipede monster flailed and screamed, unbiased in its attacking of both the hired mercenaries and the B.S.A.A. agents attacking it. A plume of dust and rocks filled the air as it shuffled around in the relatively small space.  One unfortunate foe was impaled trying to escape its slashing claws. The creature brought the still screaming man to its gaping oval mouth and crushed him mercilessly with its many rows of gnashing saw-like teeth.

“Piers?!” Chris was calling him again. This time he sounded further away. Piers reached his bloody hand up to his earpiece only to realize he’d lost it somehow in the fray. Not good.

Another section of the upper level impacted the ground a few yards away and the fallen soldier felt the ground beneath him shudder and begin to cave in on itself. Very not good.

“Ah _fuck._ ” He swore grasping frantically with his left hand for anything that might keep him above ground. Despite his best effort, Piers’ found nothing but rootless rubble and plummeted unnoticed into the underground depths.


End file.
